The present invention relates generally to patient restraint devices and, in particular, to a quick-release limb holder apparatus for independent release, alternative adjusting and releasable affixation about a patient's limb in a manner which permits the patient to be freed from the apparatus without necessitating its complete disassembly.
Over time, a number of apparata have been addressed to securing a patient in an immobile position or otherwise limit a patient's mobility by way of securing one or more of the patient's limbs to a fixed object such as a bedpost or other similar fixture. Such prior art devices typically comprise a single strap which encircled a patient's limb. A buckle or other fastening device would typically be provided for adjusting the encircling strap so that it fits snugly against the patient's limb. Interposed between the typically adjustable encircling strap and the patient's limb has been a foam pad designed to cushion the patient's limb from the abrasive effects of the surrounding strap and buckle.
Unfortunately, however, many of such prior art limb holder apparatus have experienced drawbacks which complicate their usage and on occasion can result in injury to the patient sought to be restrained as well as substantial inconvenience to attending personnel seeking to position said limb holder apparatus upon the patient and in turn about the fixed object, such as a hospital bed, to which the patient is restrained. These prior art devices typically employ a single strap circling the patient's limb in an uninterrupted fashion, the free end of which would be secured to the fixed object. In order to release the patient from the limb holder, the attending personnel had to first detach the free end of the strap from the fixed object and completely separate the strap from the buckle to remove the apparatus. Such a complicated removal operation can be both time consuming and potentially dangerous as the patient, during this "removal" time period is held in only partial restraint while the buckle and strap have to be separated. A patient possessing violent tendencies could, under such circumstances, be provided with the opportunity to somehow injure himself or his attending personnel. These same dangers, both to the patient and attending personnel are present when such prior art limb holder apparatus are sought to be repositioned about the patient's limbs. An additional and potentially more dangerous condition may exist regarding the use of conventional prior art limb holder apparatus where a restrained patient who may need sudden and/or emergency care must first be freed from said limb holder apparatus, a relatively time-consuming, cumbersome process which can potentially delay the application of the needed emergency treatment thus unduly endangering the patient's health.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quick-release limb holder for releasable affixation about a patient's limb to secure a patient, as desired, to a fixed object, such as a hospital bed frame or rail, in a manner which permits the patient to be freed from the apparatus in an efficient quick manner without necessitating the complete disassembly of the limb holder apparatus.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a quick-release limb holder which is easily adjustable to conform to different size limbs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a quick-release limb holder which utilizes quick-release coupling elements which can alternatively provide for the complete encirclement of the patient's limb and provide for the efficient interruption of said encirclement, all without necessitating the complete disassembly of the limb holder apparatus.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a limb holder apparatus constructed of washable and rustproof materials which are capable of effectively withstanding the repeated cleansing and sterilization of the quick-release limb holder apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a quick-release limb holder apparatus which utilizes a cuff interposed between the patient's skin and the encircling straps which serves to cushion and insulate the patient's limb from the abrasive effects of all the surrounding straps and fittings. This cuff is constructed of a quilted material having seamless edges which serve to improve the exposure of air to the patient's skin covered by the cuff and further prevent the risk of abrasion to the patient's limb.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.